Recueil d'OS
by Crazy'Leou
Summary: Vous savez ce qu'est un recueil ? Vous savez ce qu'est un OS ? Si oui, alors vous savez à quoi vous attendre en cliquant sur le lien. Aujourd'hui: retour dans le passé, et le vrai pourquoi Ziva est devenue agent du Mossad.
1. Elle ne peut pas

**Auteur :** Crazy'Leou

**Titre :** Elle ne peut pas…

**Pairing :** Tony/Gibbs (père et fils), et du très légèrement Tiva.

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Elle a décidé de partir. Il doit parler. Mais à qui ?... _Lui_ seul pourra le comprendre sans juger.

**Spoiler :** 6x24 (Aliyah/Le pardon)

**Disclaimer :** La série ne m'appartient pas, sauf cette histoire qui est sortie tout droit de mon imagination toujours aussi Crazy', je vous l'accorde.

**Note de l'auteur :** OS pour me faire pardonner la non-publication de la suite (qui n'est pas écrite) de ma fiction Le chat et la souris. Encore désolée !

Et non, je n'ai pas encore de Beta donc je ne doute pas qu'il y aura certainement de nombreuses et honteuses fautes d'orthographe !

* * *

**Elle ne peut pas...  
**

Partie. Elle était définitivement partie.

Je m'étais plongé dans le travail… J'arrivais dès 6h et je partais lorsque cet engrenage entre moi et Gibbs commençait.

Une routine très simple entre moi et le Patron. Nous restions jusqu'à n'être que tous les deux, puis il jetait son café devenu froid et me regardait l'air de dire « Rentre chez toi, DiNozzo. ». Je prenais ensuite mes affaires et retournais brouiller du noir dans mon appartement vide d'émotion… Tout comme moi.

Ce soir serait surement le même que les autres… Non ! Non, ce soir serait différent. Ce soir, il nous faudrait avoir cette conversation, celle que je repousse depuis le début mais que je savais inévitable.

* * *

L'Agent Gibbs comme à son habitude, se dirigea vers sa cave, sitôt arrivé chez lui.

Il ne s'étonna pas d'y trouver son agent sénior, assis devant deux verres dont l'un remplis de vieux Bourbon, et donc l'autre vidé du contenu.

- Elle me manque…

Il resta silencieux. Il savait qu'il fallait laisser son agent parler et faire face à la vérité.

- Je pensais qu'elle nous aurait au moins envoyé une carte postale juste pour nous dire qu'elle est toujours en vie. J'me serais même contenté d'un de ses colliers de trombones !

- Mais elle est vivante, hein Boss ? Elle ne peut pas mourir comme ça. Parce que… Parce que c'est Ziva, bon sang ! Une ninja invincible capable de tuer un gorille à mains nues ! Et puis… Le seul endroit où elle mourra, ce sera ici auprès de sa _famille_. Sa vraie famille.

- J-Je ne comprends pas. Oui, j'ai tué son copain. Mais c'était un pion de son père, il se servait d'elle ! Il s'est jeté sur moi, je n'ai fait que me défendre !... Je m'étais promis de la protéger. Qu'elle me hait moi, je le lui accorde, mais vous, Abby et tous les autres ? Notre équipe n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Il manque un pilier, c'est évident.

Il regarda son impassible patron.

- Ça me fait penser à un film. C'est l'histoire de- D'accord, c'est pas le moment… Si ça se trouve, elle est _m-morte en mission_ et le Directeur David n'en aurait rien dit.

- Alors tu as abandonné ? Que quel droit peux-tu croire une chose pareille ?! Nous savons tous qu'elle se bat pour survivre là-bas ! Elle a déjà souffert, bien plus que le NCIS réunit ! Elle ne renoncera pas à la vie aussi facilement.

- Tu essaies de t'en convaincre toi-même ou tu le penses vraiment ?

- Un jour, elle m'a dit que ce qu'elle redoutait le plus, c'était l'oubli. Alors ne renonce pas et garde là dans ton cœur.

- Tu as encore raison, Patron… et moi tort, encore une fois.

L'Agent DiNozzo ne vit pas arriver la slap magistrale de son supérieur.

- Tu ne serais pas dans mon équipe si tu étais parfait. Et la prochaine fois que tu te sers dans mon Bourbon, DiNozzo, t'as intérêt à courir vite !

Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de l'italien. _Oui, elle est vivante, et elle reviendra. C'est certain !_

* * *

Quelque part en Somalie

Je n'ai tout simplement plus la force de résister. Chaque jour je me dis qu'en attendant encore un peu plus, _ils_ seront là à temps. _Ils _me manquent…

D'un côté, je voudrais qu'_ils_ m'oublient, pour ne pas souffrir de mon absence. Mais d'un autre, je voudrais tant qu'_ils _pensent à moi, qu'_ils _me viennent me chercher de cet enfer.

Si seulement je pouvais tout recommencer, revenir à zéro. Hélas… Je ne pourrais jamais rattraper ce temps perdu. Ma vie n'est que mensonge sur mensonge, ma famille, mes choix, mes amis… Toute ma vie est erronée. Je me suis trompé, sur tout !

* * *

Vous connaissez la review ?


	2. Si seulement

**Auteur :** Crazy'Leou

**Titre :** Si seulement

**Pairing :** Tony/Sénior (et encore et toujours un peu de Tiva !)

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Il voudrait tant… Mais il sait que ce n'est pas le bon choix. C'est pourquoi il lui envoie cette lettre.

**Disclaimer :** La série ne m'appartient pas, sauf cette histoire qui est sortie tout droit de mon imagination toujours aussi Crazy', je vous l'accorde.

**Note de l'auteur :** Deuxième OS pour me faire pardonner la non-publication de la suite (qui n'est pas écrite) de ma fiction Le chat et la souris. Sorryyyy !

* * *

**Si seulement**

Si seulement je n'étais pas moi.

J'aurais essayé de te comprendre, j'aurais tellement voulu te voir grandir à mes côtés. On serait allés au parc le dimanche, manger une glace, ou même parler. Juste parler.

Si seulement j'avais pensé à toi.

J'aurais pris de tes nouvelles, chaque jour. J'aurais aimé pouvoir passer les fêtes avec toi. On serait allés au cinéma, on aurait parlé de nos films cultes… des jolies actrices aussi !

Si seulement je n'étais pas si égoïste.

Je ne t'aurais pas envoyé en pensionnat, j'aurais voulu t'apprendre ce qu'est la Vie. On serait allés à ton premier jour à l'école, au collège, et puis même au lycée. Je t'aurais aidé pour les devoirs.

On aurait été ensemble. Rien qu'ensemble. Un mot qui m'est inaccessible à présent.

Si seulement il n'était pas trop tard.

Désormais tu as une famille. Une sœur, un meilleur ami, une confidente… Un père, un vrai. Ce Gibbs, est tout ce que je n'ai pas été pour toi.

Si seulement je n'étais pas moi, j'aurais pu t'aimer et être bien plus que ton géniteur.

Mon fils, Anthony DiNozzo Junior… Sois heureux avec _elle_.

Je ne viendrais pas. Non je ne serais pas là à ton mariage, je ne le mérite pas. Mais promet-moi une chose. Ne fais pas la même erreur avec tes petits DiNozzo-David.

Ton père, avec toute son affection.

* * *

Je pense sérieusement à en faire une fic' de 3 ou 4 chapitres.


	3. C'est du Gwenetsi !

**Auteur :** Crazy'Leou

**Titre :** C'est du Gwenetsi !

**Rating :** K+

**Résumé :** Parce qu'aujourd'hui est un jour spécial. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, c'est SON jour.

**Disclaimer :** La série ne m'appartient pas… Dommage.

**Note de l'auteur :** Très très bon anniversaire Gwenetsi !

* * *

**C'est du Gwenetsi !  
**

L'Agent Anthony DiNozzo Junior était fasciné par son écran d'ordinateur. Cela faisait bien deux heures qu'il été hypnotisé par ce jouet de technologie, ne cliquant que de rare fois sur le bouton gauche de la souris.

**- Encore sur un site de rencontre Tony ?**, sourit sa collègue.

Silence.

**- Tony ? Tu pourrais me répondre au moins !**

**- Chut !**

**- Qu'est-ce qu'y se passe ?**, demanda le geek de la Team.

- **Tony est sur un site porno, je crois…**

**- Ma chère **_**Zee-Vah**_**, pour information, je ne suis pas sur un site… explicit. Mais je suis en effet en contact avec une fille qui a du talent.**

**- Tu as sans doute son nom ?**

Sourire mystérieux de la part de l'italien. Ses deux subordonnées se levèrent et allèrent se poster à ses côtés.

**- Un site de fanfiction ? J'ignorais que tu aimais ce genre d'histoire.**

**- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi, le Bleu.**

**- Et que lis-tu dans ces fanfixations ?**

**- Fanfictions, **_**Zee'**_** ! Et j'ai Presque fini sa fic' Pour des aveux.**

**- Ce ne sera bientôt plus un Secret. Tony lit, il sait lire !**, rit Ziva.

**- Et si il n'était pas le Seul à en lire, hein ?**, s'exclama McGee.

Leur patron, le très respecté Leroy Jethro Gibbs, les coupa dans leur discussion.

**- Prenez vos affaires ! On a un Marin mort ! Je vous rejoins en bas. **Dit un Gibbs, sans doute, en manque de café.

Les trois agents obéirent, et prirent l'ascenseur qui, pour une fois, n'était pas bloqué.

Le Grand Manitou regarda alors qu'il n'y est personne dans les bureaux et s'installa au sien. Il pianota quelques Instants de sa Vie et quitta ensuite le Navy Yard pour une énième enquête.

Et si quelqu'un été passé hasardeusement par là et qu'il avait regardé l'historique d'un certain ancien sniper, il aurait pu lire sur l'écran :

_Posting as : L.J. Tibbs_

_J'aime beaucoup vos fictions, Gwenetsi, mais CESSER DE TORTURER MES AGENTS. _

_Prenez plutôt ces incapables du FBI, ou bien le crâne rasé de la CIA. Mais PAS MON ÉQUIPE. _

_ET CECI EST AUSSI VALABLE POUR LES AUTRES AUTEURS DE CE SITE. Je serais bien capable de vous retrouver et de vous le faire regretter._

_Sur ce, bonne continuation (à moins que je trouve un Tony dans le coma, une Abby disparue, une Ziva de retour en Israël ou un McGee menacé dans vos prochaines publications.)._

_**Post Review**_

* * *

OS qui j'espère, fera plaisir à ladite concernée.**_  
_**


	4. Conte féerique

_Un petit OS qui me passait par la tête._

_A vous découvrir de quel conte de fées il est tiré !  
_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
_

* * *

Dans le QG du Mossad, au cœur de Tel-Aviv, vivaient Eli David et sa femme. Ils furent si heureux d'avoir une fille qu'ils lui donnèrent pour parrains les meilleurs agents du pays. Selon la coutume, chacun d'eux souhaita le bonheur à Ziva : le plus jeune lui offrit de réussir toutes ses infiltrations, le suivant le sens tactique, le troisième la sagesse. Les autres parrains lui firent également don de précieux conseils d'entrainement et prédirent qu'elle se battrait avec fougue, saurait mentir sans faillir, et maitriserait à merveille toutes sortes d'armes. Tout à leur joie, les parents de Ziva donnèrent un somptueux congrès.

Hélas ! Eli oublia d'inviter un puissant dirigeant. Celui-ci arriva soudain :

- Un jour, votre fille se fera capturer et mourra dans d'atroces souffrances ! cria-t-il méchamment.

Vite, le dernier agent murmura :

- Non, elle sera sauvée par des hommes capables de la rendre heureuse.

Le temps passa. Ziva devint rapidement l'agent n°1 de l'agence, et très respectée dans le milieu militaire israélien ! Elle fut un moment agent de liaison puis retourna chez les siens. Mais un jour, elle échoua dans une mission, fut capturée, enfermée et torturée dans une cellule poussiéreuse et sans lumière. Son père, la croyant morte, ne tenta pas de la faire chercher.

Quelques mois plus tard, trois agents du NCIS, son équipe de Washington D.C., la retrouva et la libérèrent. Dès le lendemain du sauvetage, elle démission du Mossad et devint américaine pour être un membre à part entière du NCIS.

* * *

_Une petite review de fées ? :)_


	5. La Magie de Noël

Tout d'abord, merci pour toutes vos reviews ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir.

(La réponse était: la Belle au bois dormant. Bravo à ceux qui l'avait trouvé :D)

Et tout de suite, un italien connu révèle ses pensées sur les plaisirs de Noël !

* * *

La Magie de Noël

Les gens pensent que je déteste la période de Noël. C'est vrai que j'ai facilement tendance à me plaindre durant ce moment de l'année, mais pour de bonnes raisons qui sont les suivantes.

Il y a d'abord les embouteillages. Il m'arrive _parfois_d'être en retard aux bureaux, mais là, c'est encore pire et encore moins ma faute ! Sauf que ce n'est pas de l'avis du Boss… C'est mon pauvre crâne qui en paie les frais ! Tenez, hier encore…

Flashback en quelques mots

Première sonnerie du réveil. Grognement. Bruits de draps. Ronflements…

Deuxième sonnerie. Bruit de réveil éclaté contre un mur. Soupir… Ronflements.

Téléphone._ Bip bip !_ Troisième et dernier grognement.

**Vous avez reçu un message**

- DiNozzo, si t

**Vous avez reçu un message**

- DiNozzo, si tu ne ra

Porte de la salle de bain qui claque. Bruit du jet de douche.

Une fois préparé, j'étais allé une nouvelle fois voir mes messages.

**Vous avez reçu un message**

- Tony, Gibbs m'envoie te dire que, je cite, _si tu ne ramènes pas tes fesses aux bureaux dans cinq minutes il fera en sorte que tu ne puisses plus t'asseoir dessus… _En plus d'être viré, bien sûr ! :p

Fin du flashback

Bref, j'ai eu droit à une slap magistrale et de la paperasse supplémentaire (celle de Ziva et du Bleu, évidemment !) !

Ensuite, il y a ces affreuses décorations sur le, déjà très moche, orange du bâtiment. Avec toutes ces lumières, y a de quoi devenir aveugle (ce pourquoi je porte toujours des lunettes de soleil très classes !). Et puis on ne dirait pas, mais c'est guirlandes, c'est dangereux pour l'agent très spécial que je suis !

Flashback

L'ascenseur est ENCORE en panne. Vous savez pourquoi ? Non, ce ne peut pas être la Patron, qui, en faisant sans arrêt joujou avec la manette d'arrêt, a tout bloqué pour de bon. Franchement, c'est im-pen-sable !... C'est pourquoi j'ai été obligé de prendre les escaliers. Mais des idiots ont réussi à laisser trainer des boules de Noël. En conséquences : j'ai trébuché dessus, j'ai dévalé presque deux étages, et j'ai terminé à la morgue.

Non, non, rassurez-vous, je ne suis pas mort… Du moins pas encore ! Parce que le Gremlin, en bon et gentil Gremlin, a voulu me tuer – pardon – me soigner… avec de l'acide. Il avait confondu les deux flacons.

Ensuite, comme j'étais un peu dans les vapes et que l'ascenseur n'était pas encore réparé, j'ai repris les escaliers, normal, non ? Mais j'ai raté la première marche et je me suis éclaté les dents de devant. Retour à la morgue ! Forte heureusement, Ducky était là cette fois !

Et comme je suis un italien chanceux, je suis arrivé en retard à la conférence annuelle de notre vénéré mâcheur de cure-dents à cause de deux gorilles gardiens qui ne me croyaient pas quand je leur disais que j'étais moi !... J'avais oublié ma plaque ce matin !  
Fin du flashback

Regard noir de la part de Gibbs, moqueries de la part de mes deux collègues. Ou comment bien commencer la journée.

Et puis, il ne faut pas oublier l'achat des cadeaux de Noël… Je ne sais jamais quoi prendre, alors à chaque fois c'est des cartes cadeaux ou bien l'excuse « La commande n'a pas été prise en compte. » ou encore « Les magasins étaient fermés quand je suis arrivé. ».

Après ce fut au tour de la machine à café qui ne voulait pas me rendre ma monnaie, à mon tiroir de bureau qui est resté bloqué : je peux dire adieu à mes paquets de biscuits et à mes magazines por- de très jolies images !

Il y a aussi eu la conduite de notre ninja du Mossad, les maladresses de McProbie, la joie étouffante d'une certaine gothique mais que j'adore néanmoins, les monologues d'un médecin bavard… les slaps d'un Marin au regard océan.

Mais vous savez, tout cela n'était que futilité face à ce que j'ai pu ressentir en rentrant chez moi ce soir-là.

Flashback

C'était une journée épuisante, et encore, c'est peu dire. J'aurais espéré que Noël fasse diminuer le nombre de dossiers mais non.

Je pose à peine mon manteau que je remarque que quelqu'un est dans ma cuisine ! Je sors mon arme et avance lentement.

- N.C.I.S. ! Mettez vos mains en évidence !

- _Junior_, baisse donc cette arme et trouve moi la sauce tomate, j'ai envie d'essayer une nouvelle recette.

- _Papa_ ?!… Depuis quand tu sais cuisiner, toi ?

Fin du flashback

Je ne crois plus au Père Noël – d'ailleurs, je n'y ai jamais cru (à votre avis, la faute à qui ?). Mais la magie de Noël, elle, existe, j'en suis désormais certain !

* * *

Bonne fêtes à vous tous ! Tous mes vœux de bonheur pour cette nouvelle année qui s'annonce belle, je l'espère de tout cœur.

Et surtout: n'arrêtez jamais d'écrire.


	6. Vendredi soir

Coucou ! Vous m'avez pas oublié j'espère ? Comme a faisait un moment que je n'avais pas posté, je me dis que peut-être vous vous souviendriez pas de moi, alors voici enfin un OS sur deux personnes que je trouve vraiment attachants ensemble. Mais attention, hein, c'est pas de l'Amuuur ! Juste... fraternel (parce que fraternel rime avec éternel) et... électrique. _Elle _est la seule à avoir cette relation indéfinissable avec Tony.

_Elle _me manque beaucoup. Je ne dois pas être la seule…

* * *

Vendredi soir

Les deux agents étaient dans l'appartement de Tony, assis sur le canapé.

_- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose._

Seuls, un vendredi soir après une enquête interminable.

_- Bien sûr, je t'écoute._

_- La journée a été longue, pour tout le monde. Mais ça m'a permis de comprendre une chose, je…_

Quelques boites de pizza et des cannettes de bière trainaient sur la table. La soirée avait déjà bien commencé, il était 00:42.

_- Ça fait déjà plusieurs années que l'on se connait, toi et moi…_

_- Les plus belles années de mon existence._

_- Je pense la même chose. Mais nous risquons notre vie, chaque jour peut être le dernier._

Une musique mélancolique, romantico-dramatique résonné dans la pièce.

_- Je ne pouvais pas rester sans te le dire… Voilà, je… Je t'aime._

**Bip !**

Un silence sans nom suivit les dernières paroles de l'homme.

Soudain, la jeune femme éclata de rire, tentant vainement de s'exprimer.

- Tu avais raison, Tony ! Ce film est tellement stéréotypé qu'il en deviendrait presque comique !

- Quand un DiNozzo parle de cinéma, il ne peut pas se tromper, il a toujours raison.

Il prit un air sérieux.

- Tu serais parfaite dans le rôle de la belle qui ne veut pas admettre qu'elle a irrémédiablement besoin du beau brun qui lui a sauvé la vie, tu sais.

- Le beau brun, hein ? Tu ne parles pas de McGee quand même ?

- Tu connais la réponse, il me semble.

Il sourit, mystérieux et charmeur.

- Je ne suis pas idiote au point de me laisser avoir. Depuis le temps, je te connais, Tony : tu es désespérant !

Leurs yeux se croisèrent, plein de défi. C'était un instant, mais pour la jeune femme, ce fut une éternité de non-dit. Tony approcha sa main d'une mèche brune qui tombait délicatement sur joue de sa coéquipière. Elle retint son souffle, le questionnant du regard… et reçut la pichenette en plein milieu du front !

- J't'ai eu !

- AHHH ! Je te déteste, DiNozzo, si tu savais à quel point tu es agaçant !

Elle attrapa un coussin et le balança en direction de l'italien, qui, ayant pressentit le coup, se décala sur le côté.

- Loupé, Kitty chérie ! Dommage.

S'en suivit une bataille de polochons, une guerre de guilis dont la pauvre agent Todd fut la victime et perdante, et des rires, et des rires. Ils s'amusaient comme des enfants, c'était si bien.

Tony revenait de la cuisine après être allé jeter quelques plumes appartenant à feu les oreillers. Il sourit au tableau qui lui faisait face. Son amie – sa _sœur _– s'était endormie, étalée sur le divan, serrant la veste de Tony dans ses bras.

Il s'approcha, lui remonta la couverture sur les épaules et lui embrassa doucement la tempe.

- Bonne nuit, Kate… Fais de beaux rêves.

Tony s'installe sur le fauteuil, et veilla sur elle toute la nuit, incapable de la lâcher du regard, redoutant le jour où un membre de l'équipe recevrait la balle de trop, celle qui mènerait à la fin.

** Fin.**

* * *

Et voilà !

Un avis ? Un commentaire ? Un "J'aime pas." ? Toute critique est bonne à prendre.


	7. Drogue de survie

Salut !

Nous – moi et EloOdie – avons pris grand plaisir à vous écrire cet OS sur… les drogues ! Les drogues de la Team. Oui, oui, certains s'étonne mais ne trouvez-vous pas que le café, Caf-Pow et autres boissons sont choses importantes dans le quotidien de nos agents ? Imaginez-vous un Gibbs sans café noir ? Ou une Abby sans sa dose de caféine ? Ou encore un Tony en manque de sucre ?! Oh, ce serait l'Apocalypse !

Crazy'Leou

_On espère que ça vous plaira, en tout cas, on s'est vraiment éclatée a l'écrire alors éclatez-vous à lire._

_ EloOdie_

* * *

Drogue de survie 

La main tremblante, le regard apeuré, l'agent Dorneget n'avaient pas le choix. C'était sa vie qui était en danger, et il ne voulait pas que ces monstres jouent avec. Oui, il était peut-être un peu simplet, un peu boulet, mais dans ce genre d'embuscade, il savait qu'il fallait s'en remettre au chef et avoir ses bonnes grâces.

Pourtant, il avait du mal à lâcher l'objet précieux qu'il tenait dans sa main. Ce trésor était collé à son torse, il avait voulu le protéger mais à présent, il savait que ce serait inutile. Le choix qu'il allait faire déterminerait bien des choses. Son cœur battait la chamade, cognant assez fort pour le faire trembler avec violence. Sa main, aussi pâle que ses joues s'avança vers l'homme au regard assassin.

D'habitude, c'était l'agent DiNozzo qui été l'aimant à problèmes. Aujourd'hui, c'était son tour. Et il se jurait que non, plus jamais, il ne se promènerait avec ce genre "d'article" en mains. Pas avec ce genre de personnes à côtoyer.

Tout avait commencé quelques heures avant, dans l'enceinte même du bâtiment où ils se trouvaient tous actuellement.

Flashback

C'était un jour ordinaire au NCIS. Enfin, aussi ordinaire que possible, car, lorsque la machine à boissons est en panne, rien est ordinaire au NCIS. Surtout avec une équipe. Une équipe bien spéciale, un team bien distinct de toutes les autres.  
Cette équipe, c'est celle de l'agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Appelez plutôt "Agent Gibbs" que "Leroy" ou "Jethro" si vous voulez survivre quelques heures là-bas. Faire face à une veuve éplorée, un meurtrier, un tueur en série, un avocat, pour Gibbs, le grand, l'unique, c'est possible. Mais... Vivre sans café, c'était autre choses, passer une journée sans une bonne tasse remplie de caféine : ça relevait du miracle et avait de nombreuses conséquences telles que son humeur maussade qui lui donnait un air de ressemblance avec... Ce petit nain... "Grincheux".

"H.S", Hors service, écrit sur un petit papier scotché sur la machine à café, voilà le motif du brouhaha que causait l'agent Antony DiNozzo à lui tout seul.

- Lâcheuse, traitresse, erreur de la nature ! Et tant d'autres exprimaient son dégout envers la machine en panne. Technologie... Tu parles !"...  
_Ses plaintes ne s'arrêteront donc jamais..._ pensa Ziva, une main sur une boite de trombones avec un regard plein d'exaspération envers son collègue.  
- Tony ! Réprimanda McGee.  
Il fallut un seul regard de l'italien envers le geek pour lui faire comprendre qu'il sera sa victime. Une fois de plus.

Timothy McGee en avait marre, vraiment marre. Ce n'était plus lui le Bleu, mais Tony continuait malgré tout de l'embêter comme un gamin de 5 ans. Il soupira et, pour éviter le prochain surnom débile que lui lancerait l'italien, descendit au labo.  
- Salut, Abby !

- Abby ? Tout va bien ?  
Il s'approcha de son ami et lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Se retournant subitement, la gothique lui hurla carrément dessus.  
- Non, McGee, rien, je dis bien RIEN NE VA ! Cette stupide machine soi-disant techno-machin-truc est EN PANNE ! Tu te rends compte, EN PANNE, HS, KAPOUT, NIET, ZÉRO... QUE DALLE, quoi ! Comment tu veux que je survive sans ma caféine, je ne peux pas travailler, c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

McGee resta figée sur place, terrorisé par la scientifique. Elle lui lançait des regards à la fois assassins et désespérés.  
-Abby... Je... J'y suis pour rien.  
Mais peu lui importait, ses nerfs avaient lâchés et depuis l'instant où elle avait compris qu'elle n'aurait pas sa drogue, impossible de la calmer.  
-Abby... Tes ordinateurs, tes machines... tout est éteint. Remarqua très justement Tim espérant changer de sujet avant de pouvoir s'enfuir de l'emprise de la gothique.  
La jeune femme montra alors une pancarte. Le mot « grève » était écrit en gros sur le carton noir.  
-Regarde bien ça, parce que je jure devant toi Timothy McGee que je fais grève ! Je veux ma dose de caféine, tu m'entends ? MAINTENANT ! Tout DE SUITE !  
Le Bleu recula vivement de deux pas, par sécurité, devant la fureur qu'arborait sa collègue.

- Abs, je... La machine sera réparée demain.  
Il ferma les yeux, venant à peine de s'apercevoir de la bêtise qu'il venait de dire.  
- McGee !  
- Non, je- ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Se dépêcha-t-il de rajouter.  
- Mais tu l'as dit, tu... Dehors, tout de suite, allez !

- Mais où est McGee ? S'énerva Gibbs en tapant violemment l'écran de son ordinateur.  
- Jamais là quand il faut. Fit remarquer Tony, contrarié d'avoir perdu de vue sa victime.  
Le regard océan rempli de fermeté se posa sur l'italien avec exaspération.  
- Vient me réparer cette machine alors !  
-Celle à café ? demanda Tony.  
Grave erreur. Parler de cette "lâcheuse" n'était pas la meilleure chose à faire pour calmer Gibbs, déjà bien énervé. Rapidement il regretta sa phrase avant de se corriger :  
- Ah oui, tu parlais de l'ordinateur.

Tandis que l'agent DiNozzo se penchait sur l'ordinateur de son patron qu'il ne pouvait plus vraiment réparer étant donné la batte de baseball qui venait d'achever les derniers pixels de l'écran, un autre agent arrivait en sifflotant, la main fermée sur un objet désormais convoité de tous les bureaux. Dorneget s'arrêta voir l'équipe phare de l'agence.  
- Bonjour, tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?  
Les regards étaient fixés sur le rarissime gobelet de café.

- Dorneget ? Interrogea sévèrement l'agent Gibbs.  
- Oui. Sourit-il innocemment devant l'air consterné de Tony et Ziva.  
- C'est un café ? Redemanda le marin aux yeux bleus.  
Dorneget regarda son gobelet toujours chaud et dégageant une odeur de caféine agissant presque comme une drogue sur toute l'équipe.

- Oui, un café noir sans sucre encore tout chaud. Continua Dorneget, sans savoir ce qui allait suivre.  
- Dorneget...  
- Oui, Pat- Agent Gibbs ?  
- Ce café, vous l'avez eu où ?  
- Il vient de chez moi, pourquoi ?  
- Donnez-le-moi. répondit Gibbs, d'un ton qui ne laissait aucun choix.  
- Mais non !  
Dorneget regretta bientôt ce cri du cœur un peu trop expressif. Ziva s'approche de lui avec la démarche d'une lionne.  
- Ned... dit-elle sensuellement. Je serais vraiment ravie que vous me donniez ce café, sincèrement. Et puis... je saurais comment vous remercier.  
- Glups, heu Ziva, c'est heu mon café.  
- Dorne' ! Nous somme amis, n'est-ce pas ? Intervint DiNozzo.

- Agent Dorneget. Furent les seuls mots de Gibbs mais néanmoins, les sous-entendus étaient clairs comme de l'eau de roche.  
McGee arriva à ce moment-là.

- Hé, Ned, tu vas b-.  
Sa phrase resta en suspens. Il fixait lui aussi l'objet de convoitise.

Désormais Domeget était entouré par une sorte de horde animale. Il rapprocha la tasse de café de lui pour la protégeait. Les regards qu'on lui lançait le terrifié mais il ne lâchait pas prise.  
- Il est à moi. Gémit-il comme un enfant.  
Gibbs se leva brusquement faisant reculer de trois pas Ned. Il faillit perdre l'équilibre et les agents sans pitié retenaient leur souffle. Chacun voulait absolument obtenir cette simple tasse de café noir.

Tous se rapprochaient, rétrécissant dangereusement le filet autour du pauvre qui ne savait rien à propos de la machine à café en panne.  
- Allez-vous en chercher un !  
- La machine à café est Hors Service, petit malin ! Ragea Tony.  
- Oh, alors c'est... C'est pour ça que, oh !  
Il venait enfin de comprendre... qu'il aurait à courir, et vite s'il ne voulait pas être déchiqueté en morceau par ses prédateurs déterminés.

L'écart entre lui et l'équipe ne faisait que se rétrécir. Le regard bleu plein de dureté, du grand chef était une torture pour la proie.  
- Je...  
Il ne voulait pas donner ce café, il en était hors de question. Seulement, à cet instant, il se demandait si sa vie ne valait pas plus qu'un simple café.

Fin du flashback

Tremblant, il fit un pas vers le Patron au regard d'acier et tendit lentement sa main.  
- Vous faites des progrès, Dorneget, vous irez loin. dit-il.  
- M-Mais à une condition... Une fois que je vous aurez donné ce café-  
Ce mot fit réagir les autres agents.  
- Il est à moi !  
- Non, il me revient, je suis l'agent le plus expérimenté après Gibbs !  
- Dorneget et moi sommes beaucoup plus proches que vous ne l'êtes avec lui !

Toute cette agitation autour de lui accumulé à sa peur le fit sursauter. Ses doigts qui tenaient jusqu'alors fermement la tasse de café finir par se détendre... Et lâcher prise. La chute de la besoin fut suivit par tous. Les regards noirs qui avaient tant effrayé le pauvre Domeget n'était rien comparé à ceux qui le fusillait à cet instant.  
Sur le sol, le délicieux breuvage se répandait comme un lac naissant.

-Je... Je n'ai pas fait exprès. Tenta maladroitement Ned.  
-Heureusement que tu l'as pas fait exprès. Marmonna Tony de sa voix la plus menaçante.

Ziva grinça des dents, serrant sa boite de trombones dans une main.  
- Dorneget... chuchota-t-elle. Tu-vas-devoir-payer-!  
- A-Attendez, je-  
Trop tard, la pauvre victime qu'il était se vit emmener dans une salle d'interrogation, sans micro, sans caméra, sans aucun témoin qui lui viendrait en aide.

Abby surgit tout à coup.  
- J'ai appris que quelqu'un possédait un café ! Et personne ne m'a prévenu ?! Ragea-t-elle, un regard vers McGee.  
- Oh noon, c'est la fin. Gémit Dorneget.  
- Ce n'est que le début... Tu as de la chance, on doit faire vite, sinon il va refroidir.  
- Et puis qui va nous suspecter ? Personne puisqu'on ne laissera aucune trace ! Argumenta la laborantine.

- Domeget... appela Gibbs sur le ton solennel propre à l'exécution.  
Ned fit mentalement la liste de tous les agresseurs à combattre pour s'échapper vivant : une ninja armée de trombones, un geek plein de ressource, un cinéphile capable de commettre un meurtre digne des plus grand film, une gothique sachant réaliser le meurtre parfait et enfin un ex-sniper sur avide de caféine.  
- Vous... vous voulez quoi? Grimaça-t-il devant l'atmosphère devenue pesante.

- Du café ! S'exclamèrent-ils, d'une même voix.  
- Vous n'avez qu'à aller en chercher au bar du bas de la rue. Non ?  
- Le gérant est en vacances. Informa Gibbs qui savait toujours tout sur tout.  
- A-Ah ben heu je vais-  
- Souffrir !

Le teint pâle de Dorneget lui donnait des airs de zombie. La torture qui subissait était infâme. C'était horrible de se voir agresser ainsi.  
- Mais... Tenta-t-il  
- Regardez-le, il essaie de se justifier... Ironisa Ziva brandissant un trombone.  
L'objet s'approchait de lui dangereusement. Il sentait sa fin proche, il murmura quelque mot d'adieu.  
- Ned... Intimida McGee avec un regard entendu il lui désigna ce simple trombone.  
L'agent Dorneget, avalant difficilement sa salive, se retenait de sangloter tellement la peur le prenait aux tripes.

Comment allait-il se sortir de cette affaire ? Pourquoi cela devait-il tomber sur lui ? Il ne le saurait sûrement jamais étant donné les maigres chances qu'il avait de s'en sortir.

Craintif, il bafouilla une phrase incompréhensible puis se repris.  
- J-Je demande à négocier !  
- Vraiment ? Tu en es bien certain ?  
- Glups heu oui ! reprit-il en peu plus fortement. Si... si vous me laissez rentrer chez moi, je vous promets de vous rapporter une thermos.  
- Tu habites plutôt loin, Dorne'... Tu as une heure, pas une minute de plus !  
- Oui, oui, je me dépêche, vous l'aurez, et d-dans les temps.  
- Cinquante-neuf minutes, Dorneget !

L'agent Ned Dorneget, pris d'une adrénaline hors du commun, ne mis que 47 minutes 24 secondes allé/retour, battant ses records de vitesse.  
- Je les ai ! C'est bon, tout va bien !  
Les bureaux étaient malheureusement vides.  
- Mais... Ils sont où ?!  
- Derrière-toi, Dorne'.  
Il se retourna, effrayé. Il se redressa bien vite.  
- J'ai les ca-  
- Merci, Ned, mais la machine a été réparée.  
- Néanmoins, tu vas nous donner "ça" ! s'exclama rapidement DiNozzo, arrachant quasiment la thermos des mains d'une statue de pierre.  
- ... fés.  
Tout ça... pour rien. Il avait failli mourir, pour rien.  
L'agent Dorneget se jura que plus jamais, non plus jamais il ne viendrait au bureau avec son propre café, étant donné les gens qu'il côtoyait, c'était bien trop dangereux.  
- Heu... Agent Gibbs.  
- Agent Dorneget.  
- Ce matin, je heu...  
Le Patron lançait ce regard qui paralysait les gens, ce regard océan où Ned s'était noyé à l'instant même.  
- Je n'ai pas toute la journée !  
- Oui, bien sûr, je- Le directeur Vance m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il en avait marre des plaintes venant de la compta à propos de votre équipe, et heu… surtout pour la consommation massive que votre équipe fait avec de simples… cafés.

* * *

Voilà, au plaisir de vous avoir fait rire et à une prochaine fois ! =)


	8. Ankou'ragements

_Bonjour, bonjour !_

_Un OS spécialement pour AnkouBZH qui est actuellement en plein Syndrome de la Page Blanche. Ceci a été écrit sur le vif grâce au chat de Gmail, avec pour spectateur… AnkouBZH elle-même !_

_Je suis toujours aussi folle et j'assume entièrement._

_Bonne lecture ! ^.^_

* * *

**Ankou'ragements**

Il était une fois, une AnkouBZH en manque d'inspiration.

Pour se soigner, celle-ci mangeait beaucoup de chocolat. Chose conseillé par son ami Crazy'. Chose qu'il ne fallait surtout pas suivre. Risque d'indigestion et autres maladies intestinales. Notre pauvre AnkouBZH finit à Bethesda.

Pour son plus grand bonheur elle n'était pas seule. Pour le plus grand malheur de son médecin elle n'était pas seule. Tous ses amis étaient là pour la soutenir.

Et ce pauvre Queen retourna une fois de plus à l'infirmerie pour demander un paquet d'aspirine XXL. Pour le consoler, AnkouBZH décida même d'inventer un paquet XXXXL. Ankou est si gentille…

Crazy', qui une fois de plus avait trop bu de coca, percuta le fauteuil de notre chère Ankou. Toutes les deux tombèrent et il y eux quelques effets secondaires. Crazy' devint encore plus folle qu'avant et Ankou retrouva l'inspiration: elle allait écrire une histoire avec du Auteur's Bobo Club dans un hôpital. Elle voulait désormais se venger de la pauvre et innocente Crazy' qui l'a fait tomber et qui en même temps à tâcher son superbe T-shirt AIPM.

* * *

_Tout est bien qui finit bien, n'est-ce pas ?! Enfin disons que j'ai dû soucis à me faire si elle décide de faire du Crazy's Bobo Club… *gloups*_


	9. Comment te le dire ?

_L'inspiration m'est un instant revenue… Pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, à vous de me le_ dire !

* * *

**Comment te le dire ?  
**

Parfois, j'admire les étoiles. Si belles et si mélancoliques à la fois. Si brillantes. Les gens disent que ce sont les gens qui nous ont quittés qui veuillent désormais sur nous. Je ne le crois pas. Et je suis presque sûre que toi non plus. Je préfère croire que ce sont les personnes restantes capables de sauver le monde. Si peu… Mais porteuses d'espoir.

Nous nous regardons. Silencieux. Les mots n'auraient servi à rien. Nous savions déjà, et il était trop tard. Pour toi. Pour moi. Pour nous. Si seulement je pouvais te le dire. Mais je ne sais pas comment. Cette émotion, inconnue, c'est troublant. Il est sûr que de nous deux c'est toi le plus courageux, et moi je suis sûrement une faiblesse à tes yeux. Comment croire à la Vie si tu n'es plus là, si nous sommes séparés. Ou bien est-ce moi qui ne survivrais pas…

Je pense aux mots que je pourrais dire sans me défiler. Mais comment te le dire ? J'hésite, et je doute. Je me sens si mal de devoir te l'annoncer. Tu me regardes, je détourne les yeux. Aurais-je peur, moi ? J'essaye de me reprendre et j'espère que tu ne verras pas cet appel à l'aide que je hurle tout bas.

Mais je tiens tant à toi, qu'un jour je finirais par te le dire… Est-ce que j'essaye de m'en persuader, ou bien suis-je certaine que je n'y parviendrai pas ? Toi, toi tu saurais quoi faire. Et mieux même, tu ne seras jamais dans cette situation. Jamais car tu es _sa _fierté, je le sais, il me l'a dit. Et moi, je veux être comme toi. Forte. Déterminée. Qu'il soit heureux de ce que je suis devenue.

Oui, Ari, comme toi. _Abba_ m'a dit que c'est le plus grand honneur que de faire comme ses aînés. Un jour, oui un jour nous serons deux, toi et moi, et rien ne nous arrêtera. Les insectes sont discrets, ils font tourner le monde, nous serons comme eux.

Si je fais ça, c'est aussi pour _Ima_. Pour la retrouver, coûte que coûte. Pour que nous soyons de nouveau une famille. Pour protéger Tali… Pour ne pas te perdre. Je te ferais revenir à toi, Ari, et nous serons de nouveau ensemble.

C'est pour ça que moi, Ziva David, fille d'Eli et Rivka David, demi-sœur d'Ari Haswari et sœur de Talia David, je suis devenue agent du Mossad pour: retrouver ma famille.

* * *

_Alors ? Pas trop déçus d'avoir attendu une éternité pour… ça ?_

_*attends la réponse avec hantise*_


End file.
